


hold me really tight until the stars look big

by Hieiandshino



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Animated), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Sex Pollen, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He remembers flashes and small details, like the temperature of the night and a big smile, full of teeth like a shark, and green and orange. Something related to Poison Ivy, Bruce is almost sure, but he can’t grasp his own thoughts because the need of touch, the need to</i> fill<i>, is far more important than his own memory.</i></p><p>(Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me really tight until the stars look big

**Author's Note:**

> _Young Justice_ does not belong to me. Sadly.
> 
> This has nothing to do with the second season of _Young Justice_. No spoilers. It actually follow more the comics canon (Teen Titans).
> 
> This is an unrevised work, so I'm sorry if it contains mistakes. 
> 
> Title comes from the song "Never let me go", by Lana Del Rey.
> 
> Not a nice fanfic. Dubious consent from both parts since they are both under the influence of sex pollen.

His green eyes are dark with lust. Bruce loses himself on them, trying to understand how they get where they are right now. He remembers flashes and small details, like the temperature of the night and a big smile, full of teeth like a shark, and green and orange. Something related to Poison Ivy, Bruce is almost sure, but he can’t grasp his own thoughts because the need of touch, the need to _fill_ , is far more important than his own memory.

Wally vibrates underneath him, moaning all alone. Bruce isn’t touching him, not at all, _not yet_ , but Kid Flash is already ready to come. It’s a beautiful sight. Something in Bruce, however, remembers that he _can’t_ find this beautiful. But it doesn’t matter right now. He’ll remember after he completes the boy with himself.

The costumes fall from their bodies with easy calm even if they are in a hurry. Wally’s face is feverish and he looks in pain but Bruce can’t care about it right now. He scratches his own neck and notices that, underneath his fingernails, there is an orange pigmentation. It’s nice, almost like Wally’s hair. Right, Wally. Forget the pollen ( _but how does he know it is pollen?_ ) and forget Poison Ivy ( _but he doesn’t even knows who Poison Ivy is_ ) and fuck Wally.

Just. Just fuck. Just fuck Wally.

“Please. Now. Hurry”. Wally says, his fingers trembling in Bruce’s shoulders. And suddenly Wally is kissing him and begging at the same time and, okay, he’ll just fuck Wally.

Bruce never felt something like this before. He covers the boy with kisses and sighs and grinds his hips with Wally’s. Kid Flash breathes slowly, lips parted and dry and Bruce corrects this by putting two fingers inside his mouth. Wally doesn’t complain, just sucks. Oh, the wonders he can do with that mouth. With that tongue. With this body that is now completely Bruce’s. It’s the best feeling in the world and maybe that’s the reason Bruce feels like crying — not the _good_ cry, but the bad one.

It’s such a good feeling, but such a _good feeling_ that he knows something is wrong.

Wally orgasms just because of the movements of their hips and the promise of something more, but he recovers too quickly for his own good. Bruce takes his fingers off Wally’s mouth and locks their lips together. Wally pushes himself up and suddenly he is sitting in Bruce’s lap and by the way he hurries his tongue inside the older man’s mouth, he is ready. God, Bruce hopes he is.

It’s a foreign feeling, this one. Bruce never really thought of laying with him, with a boy Wally’s age ( _and that’s wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong — f_ or some reason), but he does not remember why. No, he _remembers_ why, he just not cares. Not right now.

A part of him says it’s because he doesn’t want to, but Bruce does not listen. He is too busy groaning when his fingers enter Wally and he is squirming and panting and, _shit_ , it’s so good it can’t be this good ( _he prays it’s a dream because it’s still wrong, but, then again, he prays to everything to be a dream_ ). The boy moves along with the same pace as the digits inside him and he comes again.

“Are you done?” Bruce asks and doesn’t understand the hopeful tone that hides underneath his question.

Wally’s pupils are dilated and for a moment he just _looks_ at Bruce. Then, without saying anything, he pushes Bruce’s cowl and kisses Bruce on the eyebrow, on the nose and finally is his mouth; Wally’s hands are in Bruce’s hair, pulling, scratching his scalp and the boy quickens the pace and, yeah, the answer is _no_.

Something inside him breaks. He feels it and fears when he remembers why it happened.

Bruce enters Wally with delicacy and tenderness and it makes the boy smile. Wally kisses Bruce again. They stay still for less than a minute until Wally starts moving again, this time fucking himself in Bruce’s cock, and Bruce adores the feeling ( _at the same time he wants to vomit_ ) and covers Wally’s neck with kisses and bruises. Both of them know they won’t last long — Bruce knowing too well he’ll be done for good when he finally comes — and something in their eyes show each other they are both scared of the end of this high. At the end of this trip, as if something bad will happen. That’s the main reason Wally hugs Bruce and hides his face on the older man’s neck but keeps thrusting and thrusting and—

—Wally comes with a final cry and Bruce grunts and fills him and _finally_ he feels himself again. The boy is tired and doesn’t move from Bruce’ lap. They stay like this for a few minutes until they decide to shower even if they don’t talk about it.

The water drips from every part of Bruce when he remembers what happened. Robin left. Wally was near. They went to fight Poison Ivy. Her new plant died and released orange pollen. They reached the mansion scratching themselves. Alfred went to Blüdhaven to take care of Dick. _They fucked_. And now— And now—

—“Oh _God_ ”. Bruce hears Wally say from the shower next to him. But he can’t do anything.

Bruce is too busy hiding his eyes with his hand and he wonders how he will protect this city, this _world_ , when he himself is stained now. How he will protect the children when he became their worst, though unknown, nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on a folder as I organized my fanfic files. I still like it, so I decided to post, even though it's not a nice fanfic. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it too :)
> 
>  **Important!** I have been receiving some comments asking me to do a continuation and I appreciate that, but that won't happen ): Unfortunately I wrote this two years before I posted it and I lost completely touch with the story, the fandom etc, so I don't think I will write a continuation anytime soon. Possibly never. Thanks for all the comments, tho!


End file.
